Le père de Rokudaime
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Sakumo Hatake est de retour chez les vivants dans un autre corps, son fils est devenu Hokage mais il ne veut pas lui dire qu'il est son père. L'histoire raconte sa nouvelle vie et sa relation avec Kakashi (qui ignore tout).
1. Chapter 1

_La dernière chose qu'il vit était le regard de son fils en larme. Puis le noir complet._

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose auquel il pensait, c'était « pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ». Il aurait dû mourir. Un kunai dans le cœur, c'était fatal, même pour le plus puissant des ninjas. Il cligna des yeux, puis se redressa, tentant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait près d'un lac entouré de verdures. Il ne reconnaissait pas toute de suite l'endroit, il se leva et se décida à s'approcher de l'eau. Il avait brusquement soif.

Alors qu'il parvint à s'agenouiller. Il fut stupéfait. Ce n'était pas son visage. Ses cheveux habituellement blanc-gris étaient devenus bruns avec des cheveux blancs qui commençaient à envahir sa chevelure, il avait des rides d'une personne de soixante ans et ses yeux étaient de couleurs gris. Il était habillé d'un kimono court et d'un pantalon en toile noire. Chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. Il effleura de ses doigts la surface de ces doigts. C'était bien son visage. Du moins son visage de maintenant. Mais ces souvenirs….Ces souvenirs étaient les siens. Ceux de Sakumo Hatake, le croc-blanc.

Il avait cru mourir, pourtant le revoilà. Bien en vie, certes avec un autre visage, beaucoup plus vieux. Mais en vie.

Après avoir bu, il se redressa et plissa des yeux pour tenter de se situer. Ces anciens souvenirs remontèrent alors. Il se trouvait sur un terrain d'entrainement, probablement le numéro 3. Il tenta de faire appel à son chakra et fort heureusement, il avait dû chakra. Tout en faisant appel à ses souvenirs, il se dirigea vers le point central du village. La tour du Hokage.

XXX

Il y arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit que désormais il n'y avait pas uniquement trois visages gravés sur les grands rochers surplombant Konoha mais six : Minato, le jeune prodige qu'il avait connu lors de ses débuts de ninja, Tsunade, une amie à lui, une des grandes Sannins et le dernier lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il ne réussisse à poser un nom sur ce visage.

« -Ainsi c'est un nouveau Hokage…Pensa-t-il en se demandant si celui-ci pourrait répondre à ces questions sur son existence qui n'aurait pas dû être.

Oui, car la première chose qu'il avait envie de dire, c'était qu'il était Sakumo Hatake et qu'il était censé mourir…quelqu'un avait probablement utilisé un justsu interdit et il devait prévenir le village.

Balayant ces pensées à propos de son jeune garçon, il continua son chemin. Qu'importe qui il était, son devoir restait le même, protéger le village des menaces extérieurs.

Arrivé aux pieds de l'immeuble du Hokage, il fut arrêté par deux gardes.

« -Bonjour, qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ? Dit l'un deux.

-J'aimerai voir Hokage-sama, déclara Sakumo, c'est urgent.

-Pourquoi ? Insista le garde.

-Je suis censé être mort et quelqu'un m'a ressuscité, je ne veux aucun mal Hokage-sama, juste lui parler ! Dit le vieil homme d'une voix sévère.

En s'entendant parler, il remarqua qu'il avait utilisé sa voix de commandant, celle qu'il utilisait pour bien faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable. Sa voix qui a d'ailleurs causé…l'échec de sa dernière mission.

Les deux gardes frémirent montrant qu'il n'avait pas perdu la voix. Il faillit rire quand les deux ninjas se regardèrent hésitant.

« -Très bien, allez-y, je vais vous emmener à lui. »

Si Sakumo avait remarqué que le village avait terriblement changé, il nota cependant que la tour du Hokage était toujours identique, les mêmes escaliers, les mêmes murs, les mêmes parchemins accrochés, les mêmes couleurs. Mais le bureau semblait ne pas être au même endroit.

Le ninja-garde frappa à la porte du Hokage et il entendit une voix masculine répondre.

« - Hokage-sama, fit-t-il, un homme souhaite vous parler, il dit que quelqu'un l'a ressuscité. »

Sakumo ne put rentrer immédiatement car le garde attendait certainement l'accord du Hokage.

Il eut un silence puis un soupir.

« -Très bien, faites le rentrer ».

Le ninja le laissa passer. Sakumo s'apprêta se présenter quand il s'arrêta alors brusquement, choqué. Sa respiration semblait avoir été arrêtée, le temps était suspendu. Il comprit pourquoi le dernier visage gravé lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Le hokage était un homme masqué certes, mais avec des cheveux gris-blancs, avec des yeux noirs et un air de famille que Sakumo pouvait reconnaître entre tous. Kakashi. Son fils. Le Hokage. Celui qui n'était qu'un petit garçon quand il l'avait quitté. Quand il l'avait…abandonné.

« -Ka…Kakashi, balbutie-Sakumo ému qui ne remarqua même pas le départ de l'autre ninja.

Le Hokage releva un sourcil surpris de ce ton familier qu'il demandait à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait « sama », venant surtout d'un étranger.

« -Oui c'est bien mon nom, grand-père, sourit-Kakashi chaleureusement.

Grand père ? Sakumo faillit rire…puis se demanda si c'était vraiment nécessaire de lui dire qu'il était son père. Non. Il ne devait pas. Kakashi risquait de ne pas le croire. Il devait cacher son identité ? Après tout, il ne ressemblait pas du tout au vrai croc-blanc, ce serait encore plus suspicieux.

« -Pouvez-vous me raconter votre histoire, fit Kakashi en coupant le silence, je suppose que c'est urgent pour que vous insistez de me voir. »

Sakumo sursauta, la voix de son fils le ramenait à la réalité.

« -Je…me suis réveillé sur le terrain numéro 3, dit-il enfin, je suis mort normalement, je sais que j'aurai du mourir, et je suis là.

-Quel est votre nom ? Questionna le Hokage légèrement sceptique.

\- Shiroi Okami*. »

Encore une expression de surpris provenant de Kakashi, Sakumo se mordit les lèvres, décidément il n'avait pas du tout d'originalité pour inventer un nom.

« -C'est du moins le nom dont je me souviens, tenta-t-il de rattraper.

-Et que faisiez-vous avant ? »

Sakumo n'avait aucune envie de dire la vérité à Kakashi et il n'aimait pas mentir à son propre, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour s'échapper de ces questions. Il se rappela alors du visages précédents sur les rochers.

« -Tsunade est-elle encore envie ? demanda-t-il de préférence.

-Oui, elle n'est plus en fonction mais oui.

-Je préfère lui parler à elle, elle me connait. Vous, je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. »

Pendant un instant, il crut que son fils se vexerait voire même lui refuserait sa requête.

« -Très bien, dit Kakashi en se levant, allons la voir tout de suite, vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit encore en ville. »

Sakumo admira alors l'homme qu'est devenu son fils, grand, fort, robuste et…Hokage. Derrière sa veste, était inscrit « Rokudaime ». Il ne put s'empêcher de gonfler de fierté…tant d'années où Kakashi a du vivre seul et le voilà Hokage. Sakumo sentit un pincement au cœur quand il se demanda comment son fils avait pu survivre à sa mort…Quel père indigne il était.

Kakashi ne semblait pas remarquer l'air triste et maussade qui prit brusquement Sakumo et le conduit vers la demeure de Tsunade, à la bordure du village.

Kakashi avait un peu de mal à croire que le vieil homme soit un homme qui avait connu la mort. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir rencontré car son visage ne lui disait rien. Mais il ne put s'empêcher penser que son regard lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Alors qu'ils traversèrent tous les deux le village, il remarqua le vieil étranger observer avec attention les habitations, les magasins, les passants de ses yeux brillants.

« -Tout a tellement changé ici, soupira-t-il.

-Le village avait été détruit, l'informa Kakashi.

L'autre homme afficha un air choqué qui montrait à Kakashi qu'il était sincère dans sa démarche.

« -Je suis surpris qu'il y est alors autant de mondes si vous me dites que le village a été détruit.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

XXX

« -Yo, Tsunade-sama, fit-Kakashi en entrant dans le séjour où Tsunade était attablée entre plusieurs valises contenant de l'argent en liquide, ce qui ne surprit nullement Sakumo.

« -Kakashi, tu aurais pu frapper, marmonna-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur son argent.

-C'est pas comme si tu faisais attention à fermer ta propre maison, lança Kakashi amusé.

-Ce n'est pas ma maison…Que veux-tu ?

-Eh bien, il y a un homme qui…

-J'ai besoin de vous parler seul, Tsunade-sama. » Coupa Sakumo qui ne voulait surtout pas que Kakashi aille plus loin.

C'est alors que l'ancienne Hokage se détacha enfin de son argent pour lever ses yeux vers l'étranger. Elle fronça les sourcils. Avant même que Kakashi puisse dire un mot, elle déclara enfin :

« -Très bien, Kakashi, laisse-nous, je vais gérer. »

Ce dernier fut surprit qu'on le mette de côté malgré son statut mais ne protesta pas et s'inclina auprès des deux personnes et les quitta.

« -Que voulez-vous ? Questionna Tsunade en désignant à l'étranger une chaise et en fermant ses valises d'argents.

« -Je suis Sakumo Hatake, dit-il directement préférant aller droit au but.

-Quoi ? Vous croyez que je vais aller avaler ces salades, Sakumo est mort ! Fit-elle indignée.

-Je sais ! Je suis mort, je ne lui ressemble pas mais je suis Sakumo Hatake, le croc-blanc ! Et si tu veux une preuve, je me te dire la dernière phrase que je t'ai dite avant de mourir « s'il te plait, prend soin de Kakashi. »

Tsunade blêmit. Cette phrase…cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. C'était la veille de la mort de Sakumo. Il était venu lui rendre visite alors que son état mental était au plus bas, elle avait essayé de le soutenir, de même lui donner des herbes relaxants, elle avait de son mieux pour le soutenir face à ces critiques, ces injures qu'il subissait tous les jours. Puis un soir, il était venu la voir, l'air fatigué, les yeux vides, les mains tremblantes, pour juste lui dire une phrase. Cette phrase. Au début, elle avait cru à un délire de sa part et elle n'a cherché à comprendre. Elle ne pensait pas que Sakumo était capable de mettre fin à sa vie en laissant son seul et unique fils.

« -Je…je n'ai pas pu tenir ta dernière volonté, Sakumo, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en évitant ses yeux gris.

« -Pourtant, je peux voir qu'il est devenu un grand homme, sourit Sakumo d'un ton fier.

-Il n'a pas eu une vie facile avant d'en arriver là, avoua Tsunade, il…en a bavé….seul »

Le visage de Sakumo se décomposa. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

« -Je n'ai pas été auprès de lui quand il en avait besoin, continua-t-elle, je me sentais responsable de ta mort et je n'ai pas voulu…me charger de ton fils. J'aurai du t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Et…je l'ai laissé seul. »

Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais elle devait le dire à Sakumo. Elle devait lui dire ce qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs années.

« -Peu après ta mort, j'ai préféré quitter le village, je n'avais aucune raison de rester dans un village où je n'ai pu sauver un ami ».

-Tsunade…je comprends, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis mort. Mais de la mienne..  
-Ton fils a vécu des choses horribles…

\- Ce qui importe c'est le présent, je vois ce qu'il est devenu et je suppose que si tu avais été ces côtés, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas pu être l'homme qui l'est aujourd'hui. »

Tsunade reconnaissant en l'homme, Sakumo. Ce dernier n'avait que bonté et gentillesse en lui. Il ne regardait jamais les mauvais côtés mais prenait le meilleur de chacun.

« -Même si ça m'attriste que je n'ai pu être auprès de lui pendant tout ce temps.

-Vas-tu lui dire qui tu es ?

-Non, tu vois bien que je ne ressemble pas du tout à Sakumo Hatake…et je…ne me sens pas prêt à lui dire alors que je me suis suicidé sous ses yeux.

-Kakashi a traversé une période où il te détestait…mais il a rencontré des personnes qui lui ont donné une meilleure image de toi, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, Kakashi est très content de t'avoir eu pour père. »

Malgré ses paroles, Sakumo resta pensif et pas convaincu.

Tsunade lui posa ensuite des questions sur ce fameux « justu » qui lui a permit de ressusciter sous une autre forme malheureusement Sakumo ne pouvait lui répondre, car il n'y avait rien qui pouvait indiquer que c'était l'œuvre d'une personne.

« -Très bien, je ferai des recherches pour voir si ton cas est isolé, j'ai déjà vu des gens sortir de terres mais c'est la première fois que je vois une réincarnation…en attendant, je ne sais pas où tu pourrais vivre…à moins que….

-A moins que quoi ? Fit Sakumo inquiet, car les idées de Tsunade n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs.

-A moins que je trouve un moyen pour que toi et ton fils puissiez vivre sous le même toit.

-Quoi ? »

* * *

**Probablement une suite, pas dans les jours qui suivent, mais probablement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'espère de mon coté continuer les autres fanfics que j'ai laissé de coté.**

* * *

Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tsunade entre en trombe dans son bureau avec le vieil étranger suivi d'une Shizune qui ne savait pas où se posait. Mais le Hokage se demanda encore une fois quel genre d'idées est parvenu à l'esprit de la grande Tsunade. Surtout que celle-ci montrait un enthousiasme légèrement trop exagéré pour que Kakashi ne puisse refuser quoique ce soit.

« - Je te prends Shizune ! Dit-elle d'une voix claire et forte comme si Kakashi était sourd.

Ce dernier prit longtemps avant de digérer l'info.

« -Pardon ? S'écria-t-il en espérant que son prédécesseur plaisantait.

« -Shizune reprend du service avec moi et toi je te laisse avec Shiroi. » Continua Tsunade sans hésitation.

Coup dur pour Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas le délire de la femme. Il jeta un œil au dit-vieil homme et celui-ci avait l'air plus que gêné de se retrouver ici.

« -Mais…je ne connais pas Shiroi, protesta-t-il avec un regard d'excuse auprès de l'intéressé, et nous ne savons rien de lui et en plus, il vient tout juste de…

-Tatatata, Kakashi, Shiroi était l'un des meilleurs éléments au temps de Hiruzen, il était à son service ! Maintes fois, il a su conseillé Hiruzen dans les périodes les plus sombres de son règne en tant que Hokage ! Et ce, alors que tu n'étais qu'un fœtus ! » Fit-Tsunade en pointant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

« -Cette remarque n'était pas pertinente, nota Kakashi, est-ce vrai que vous avez servi auprès de Sandaime ? »

Il s'était tourné ensuite vers Shiroi qui prit un visage sérieux et hocha la tête.

« -Oui, Rokudaime, j'étais parmi ceux qui conseillaient Hiruzen-sama, même si je ne suis pas resté très longtemps à son service.

-Comment cela ?

-Le travail de conseiller ne me correspondait pas, j'étais encore jeune et j'aimais me battre sur le terrain, répondit-Shiroi avec un sourire gêné.

-Oui bien sûr, je comprends, bon très bien, si Tsunade insiste et si vous n'avez pas perdu la main, je serai honoré de vous reprendre à mon service, cependant, même si vous me dîtes que vous venez d'outre-tombe, je serai intransigeant si une erreur de votre part est commise.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Hokage-sama, s'inclina-Shiroi.

\- Eh beh voilà qui fait ! S'exclama Tsunade en donnant une tape forte dans le dos qui cogna Kakashi contre sa table. Il gémit de douleurs et se releva rapidement, fixant le ninja médical qui semblait embarrassée devant sa force incontrôlable.

« -Ah au fait, étant donné que Shiroi va être à ton service, il vivra avec toi dans tes appartements, ajouta Tsunade.

-Quoi mais…

-Il y a bien deux chambres dans les appartements du Hokage non ?

-Oui mais je peux très bien me débrouiller tout…

\- ça fait combien de temps depuis que tu as mangé correctement ? Questionna-t-elle.

Devant cette question, Kakashi resta silencieux tel un enfant pris en faute, Shizune adressa un regard d'excuse à son maître de toujours et répondit à sa place :

« -ça doit faire au moins une semaine, il ne se nourrit que de pilules militaires. »

Tsunade soupira puis s'approcha de Shiroi.

« -Je te donne une mission, aider le Hokage et prendre soin de lui, Shiroi.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, Tsunade, fit-il d'un air reconnaissant.

XXX

Exceptionnellement, Kakashi laissa de côté son travail de Hokage pour expliquer certains points à Shiroi. Ce dernier l'écoutait avec attention et posa des questions qui étaient souvent liés au fait qu'il y avait des changements par rapport à ce qu'il avait connu.

Il fut présenté aux autres shinobis qui travaillaient directement avec Kakashi notamment les anbus qui le protégeaient et Shikamaru Nara le conseiller stratège du Hokage. Shiroi fut surpris d'apprendre en plus de cela, la mort de ses amis, Shikaku Nara et Inoichi Yamanaka.

Kakashi savait que le vieil homme cachait sa tristesse face à sa nouvelle vie qui pour l'instant ne lui donnait aucune chance de revoir ses anciens camarades qui ont disparu pendant la guerre. Pour le détendre, il l'emmena dans ses appartements.

Ses appartements étaient situés au premier étage de la tour du Hokage. Normalement Kakashi n'était pas obligé d'y vivre, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il sortait rarement de son lieu de travail, donc il avait fini par prendre possession des appartements.

C'était cinq fois plus grand que l'ancien appartement de Kakashi et il disposait du nécessaire : une cuisine avec salle à manger, un salon, deux chambres, un bureau, une salle de bain et une salle d'eau avec un onsen privatif intérieur. Autant dire que Kakashi vivait clairement dans le luxe même s'il trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

« -C'est vraiment grand, j'ignorais qu'on avait aménagé un appartement ici, s'étonna Shiroi après avoir vu sa chambre.

-Oui, avant on avait stocké des armes et des parchemins interdits, mais j'ai persuadé Tsunade que ce n'était pas du tout bien caché…regrouper autant de secrets aux même endroits c'est ouvrir une porte pour les voleurs… »

Shiroi remarqua alors un grand carton dans un coin, rempli de vieilleries, qui ont pris depuis longtemps la poussière.

« -ça alors ! Murmura-t-il si bien que Kakashi ne l'entendit pas.

Il s'approcha du carton et s'agenouilla.

« - Ce sont d'anciens objets que l'on a récupéré dans mon ancienne maison, l'informa Kakashi.

Shiroi frémit se rappelant que Kakashi ignorait encore sa véritable. Il se retint de vouloir fouiller dans le carton.

« -Pourquoi l'avoir laissé ainsi ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder et de toutes manières, je ne veux pas ressasser un passé révolu. »

Shiroi ne put s'empêcher d'observer les yeux de Kakashi qui exprimaient une tristesse profonde mais résigné. Kakashi prit le carton et le rangea dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant probablement pas que le vieil homme ne fouille.

_« Il n'a pas encore fait entièrement son deuil,_ comprit Sakumo. Il espérait un jour lui dire qui il était mais…il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais qui ? Lui ou son fils ?

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans encombre. Shiroi faisait de son mieux pour aider son Hokage. Il retrouva même son enthousiasme d'autrefois à résoudre quelques problèmes mineurs auxquelles il avait souvent fait face. Il fut très heureux de revoir d'anciennes connaissances qui étaient devenus des amis chers à son fils : Gai, Kurenai et Iruka. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il apprit que Gai et Kakashi étaient devenus rivaux éternelles et meilleurs amis. Il faillit pleurer devant eux tellement il voulait montrer sa joie.

Il fit la connaissance du fils de Yondaime, Naruto Uzumaki et apprit son histoire. Il avait été très honoré de voir le jeune blond, de plus, savoir que le héros de Konoha était l'élève de son fils, le rendait fier. Il avait vu en Naruto un profond respect pour son ancien sensei, désormais Hokage. Il rencontra aussi Sakura Haruno, qui d'ailleurs n'hésitait pas à rouspéter Kakashi pour le peu d'attention qu'il prenait par rapport à sa santé. Shiroi avait donc promis à la jeune fille de prendre soin de la santé du Hokage. Cette dernière lui fit immédiatement confiance et lui donna même des herbes à cuisiner pour Kakashi.

Depuis peu, Sakumo préparait les repas pour son fils. Il se permit même de faire des bentos lorsque Kakashi ne pouvait pas se permettre de bouger de son bureau. Sa vie en colocation lui était fort agréable et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, être de nouveau auprès de son fils était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

De son côté, Kakashi commençait à s'habituer à la présence du vieil homme qui devint sans le vouloir un majordome attitré du Hokage. Shikamaru en plaisantait parfois devant les attentions bienveillantes de Shiroi mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas s'offusquer.

XXX

Un après-midi, à la fin d'une réunion qui a duré 5 heures, Kakashi proposa à Shiroi de s'entrainer.

« -Êtes-vous sur de cela, Hokage-sama ? Fit le vieil homme inquiet pour l'état de Kakashi tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un terrain d'entrainement.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Sama, et d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt à toi de te poser la question, je sais qu'à ton âge, on peut être rouillé.

-Vous me sous-estimez, rit Shiroi, j'ai beau être vieux, je reste le même.

-Mmmm, nous verrons. »

Arrivés au terrain, les deux ninjas s'échauffèrent avant de commencer. Ils furent rejoints par Naruto et Sakura, qui avaient été prévenu par Shikamaru de l'entrainement spécial.

« -Les nouvelles vont vite, marmonna Kakashi en les voyant arriver.

-Bon courage, Kakashi-Sensei ! Bon courage, Shiroi- ojiisan' ! Hurlèrent Naruto et Sakura.

Shiroi soupira en entendant l'appellation des deux jeunes adultes, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être considéré comme un vieux grand père. Sa jeunesse était loin derrière.

« -Je ne vais pas me ménager, prévint Kakashi en se mettant en position de combat.

-Je ne suis pas aussi vieux, sourit Shiroi en faisant de même.

Il eut un silence, où les deux spectateurs retinrent leurs souffles. Puis, les deux attaquèrent en même temps, sortant kunais et shurikens qui se heurtèrent. Un combat au corps à corps était inévitable.

Ce que voyaient Naruto et Sakura était incroyable. Les deux hommes échangèrent des coups d'une vitesse affolante et surprenante, surtout venant de Shiroi qui réussissait à suivre la cadence qu'imposait le Hokage.

Shiroi évitait avec facilité les coups de Kakashi et parvint parfois même à toucher son adversaire. Après des minutes de taijustu, les deux combattants s'écartèrent en reprenant leurs souffles.

« -Incroyable, c'est la première fois que je vois un papi se battre aussi bien que Jiraya, souffla Naruto émerveillé.

« -Je pense vous avoir sous-estimé, Shiroi, avoua Kakashi en signant rapidement des mudras, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Shiroi reconnaissait la prochaine attaque malgré la vitesse et recula vite.

_« -Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu !_ »

Une boule de feu se jeta sur Shiroi qui signa lui aussi lança : « - _Suiton, Suijin heki ! »_

Le feu heurta la barrière d'eau du vieux ninja et il eut une explosion. Naruto et Sakura reculèrent et en se protégeant le visage des éclaboussures d'eaux qui brulaient à cause de la technique de feu.

« -Ils vont un peu fort, s'exclama Sakura suffisamment éloigné de l'explosion.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas de Kakashi –Sensei ! Fit Naruto d'un ton enthousiaste.

Kakashi n'avait pas bougé et dut reconnaître que le vieil homme n'était pas aussi faible qu'il ne le montrait. Il plissa des yeux tentant de voir à travers les vapeurs d'eau qui cachaient Shiroi. Puis tout à coup, il sentit une main lui prendre sa cheville. Il vit trop tard la prochaine attaque.

_« -Doton – Shinjū zanshu no Jutsu »_

"-Quoi, souffla Kakashi qui tomba dans la terre ne laissant que sa tête à l'air libre.

Shiroi sortit de sa cachette et lui adressa un sourire avant d'entendre un « pof » causant la disparition de Kakashi, ne laissant qu'un trou vide.

« -Un clone, soupira Shiroi qui avait été fier d'avoir piégé le Hokage.

Puis trois shurikens furent lancés vers lui, le touchèrent puis il disparut dans un pof de fumée.

Dans sa cachette, dans les arbres, Kakashi le vit et se maudit de tous les noms pour n'avoir remarqué que c'était aussi un clone de Shiroi. Décidément, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne pensait. Mais si c'était un clone, où se trouvait l'original ?

« -On ne vous a jamais qu'il ne fallait pas épier les gens, entendit-il derrière.

-Merde ! S'écria Kakashi trop tard. Il était beaucoup trop lent par rapport à l'autre homme. Il reçut un coup de poing très puissant qui l'expulsa de sa cachette, percutant le sol. Le coup l'étourdit, il regretta d'avoir baissé la garde tellement il avait été excité par le talent de Shiroi.

Puis alors qu'il voulait se relever, il sentit un poids lourd sur son ventre, il leva les yeux et vit Shiroi assis sur lui, un kunai à la main devant ses yeux écarquillés par la vitesse du vieil homme. Celui-ci lui sourit plus content de terminer ce combat.

« -Je suis heureux de vous avoir combattu, fit Shiroi sincèrement.

Kakashi soupira, déçu de sa défaite, dire qu'il s'est fait prendre aussi facilement.

« - J'ai perdu, dit-il, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me le rappeler tous les jours, je suis Hokage quand même…

-Ah ah, non bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme ça, rit-Shiroi, personnellement, je pensais aussi avoir perdu mes facultés. »

Sakumo était ravi intérieurement d'avoir pu échanger des coups avec son fils et de constater que sa vitesse d'auparavant était toujours la même.

Naruto et Sakura accoururent vers eux, en clamant des compliments sur la victoire de Shiroi. Le jeune blond nargua même Kakashi d'avoir perdu face à un vieil homme.

Shiroi aida le Rokudaime à se lever.

« -Ce fut un très beau combat, complimenta Sakura aux deux hommes qui échangèrent un sourire.

-J'aurai aimé qu'il ne dure plus longtemps, je n'ai même pas pu essayer de…

-Et si on allait manger des Ramens chez Ichiraku pour fêter la victoire de Shiroi ! C'est Kakashi qui paye ! S'écria Naruto en prenant déjà la direction du restaurant.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée, fit Shiroi en se retenant de rire face à la mine déconfite de son fils.

-Autrefois, ils m'auraient écouté, marmonna-t-il.

Shiroi finit par éclater de rire et donna une tape à son épaule.

« -Si ça peut vous rassurer, Hokage-sama, je serai toujours là pour vous écouter. »

A ce moment-là, Kakashi eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre en la personne de Shiroi, mais se ressaisit, après tout, c'était normal que son vieux conseiller lui dise cela.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakumo avait réussi à obtenir quelques heures de libres pour faire les courses et rentrer au logement du Hokage. Alors qu'il préparait le repas du soir dans la cuisine, il se surprit à penser que sa vie d'aujourd'hui était tellement différente de celle qu'il avait eue avant.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il était vivant, dans un monde de paix où son fils, bien qu'ignorant son existence, était devenu le dirigeant du village. Rien n'aurait pu combler son bonheur.

Pendant ces trois mois, il s'était donc familiarisé avec ce nouveau monde, ces nouveaux visages, la modernité qui commençait à s'installer et les nouvelles missions et affaires que les ninjas de Konoha devaient faire face. Il fit de son mieux pour conseiller et aider Kakashi dans son rôle de Hokage et il s'avère que beaucoup l'approuvaient et trouvaient ses remarques et ses idées pertinentes.

Il n'avait encore rien à son fils de sa véritable identité, il ne voulait pas. Même s'il savait que Kakashi avait désormais beaucoup d'admirations pour lui, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul pendant autant d'années. Il ignorait si c'était de la peur ou bien simplement l'envie de rester incognito auprès de son fils.

« -Est-ce que Kakashi serait heureux si je lui disais qui j'étais, pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Non, il ne voulait pas troubler son fils. Cette situation lui convenait très bien.

Après avoir terminé de préparer le repas, il mit la table et vérifia que l'appartement était propre. Sakumo a toujours été méticuleux et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Il regarda l'heure : 22h30. Il était tard, du moins pour lui, Kakashi n'allait pas tarder.

Et fort heureusement, il avait eu raison, car quelques minutes après, le Hokage entra l'air fatigué, le dos courbé et les cernes noires qui commençaient à prendre place sous ses yeux. Les mains dans les poches et les pieds légèrement trainants, il s'assit à la place qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre depuis que Shiroi était devenu son majordome personnel.

« -Vous aviez l'air épuisé, Hokage –sama, nota Shiroi en lui donnant une assiette remplie de légumes et d'un filet de poisson.

-Je crains devoir encore une fois retourner à mon bureau, soupira Kakashi en se jetant dans rapidement sur le repas.

Comme à son habitude, Sakumo évita de le regarder. Il savait très bien que son fils ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde. Et Kakashi lui avait toujours été reconnaissant.

« -Cela va faire 4 semaines que vous n'aviez pas dormi dans votre lit, remarqua Shiroi.

-Je dormirai sans doute quelques minutes dans mon fauteuil et je prendrai des pilules revigorantes, assura Kakashi en lui adressant un sourire.

Sakumo fronça les sourcils sceptiques. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il avait du mal à s'opposer aux décisions de Kakashi, mais concernant sa santé, il n'aimait pas du tout la manière de faire du Hokage. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus revu Kakashi dormir dans son lit. Ça pouvait arriver que Kakashi ne dorme pas dans sa chambre attitrée mais ça n'allait pas au-delà de trois jours.

« -C'est important, en ce moment, même en temps de paix, malgré nos accords entre les 5 pays, d'autres petits pays sont encore en guerre avec nous même si il n'y a pas de conflits. Il est de mon devoir de pouvoir répondre et d'assurer les missions des shinobis à toutes heures, se justifia Kakashi comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

-Vous allez vous tuer à la tâche, marmonna le vieil homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux gérer. »

Kakashi avait déjà fini son repas et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« -C'était très bon, merci Shiroi. » Lui lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Sakumo eut chaud au cœur, c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il cuisinait que Kakashi le complimente à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut pour lui mêler à de l'amertume, car il aurait aimé que son fils se repose.

Il débarrassa et rangea de nouveaux la cuisine rapidement.

* * *

_Où était-il ? Il regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut l'endroit. Il se trouvait à l'entrée de son ancienne demeure, le domaine Hatake. La dernière maison appartenant au clan Hatake. _

_Il s'y introduit. Il pouvait entendre dehors la pluie et l'orage qui faisait rage. Il passa devant le salon. Et il se vit lui, plus jeune, plus…épuisé, les yeux vides, le visage inexpressif, assis par terre, semblant regarder le sol. _

_Il tourna sa tête et vit un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés, masqué, passé à côté de lui, sans le voir, se diriger vers son père. Kakashi. Son fils. _

_Il comprit alors qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme et qu'il n'était qu'observateur voire spectateur de ces instants du passé. _

_« -Père, dit le petit garçon en s'agenouillant au côté de l'homme au regard vide, voulez-vous du thé ? »_

_Les paroles de l'enfant semblaient avoir réveillé Sakumo Hatake. _

_« -Kakashi, soupira-t-il la gorge serrée, Kakashi mon fils…_

_-Oui, père ? _

_-Je…ne veux pas de thé…finit-il par dire. _

_-Voulez-vous de quoi vous rafraichir, de quoi manger ? Vous n'avez rien mangé aujourd'hui, insista le garçon. _

_-Je ne veux rien._

_-Voulez-vous que je dorme avec vous ? Pour vos cauchemars ? Demanda encore le garçon. _

_-Non, fils. Va dormir…Je ne te dérangerai plus. _

_\- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, père. _

_-Préparez-vous pour aller vous coucher. _

_-D'accord, père. »_

_Kakashi embrassa son père sur le front et Sakumo le serra dans ses bras. _

_« -Je t'aime, fils._

_-Moi aussi, père. »_

_Le spectateur invisible sentit son cœur se serrer quand il comprit rapidement quel jour ils étaient. _

_Kakashi quitta le salon passant de nouveau devant lui sans le voir. _

_Après le départ de son fils, Sakumo se leva lentement, machinalement. Comme si ces gestes ne lui appartenaient plus. Il saisit son arme situé non loin de lui. _

_« -Ne fais pas ça, hurla le fantôme en se jetant sur lui afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais il ne fit que traverser son propre corps, et un son sourd de chair déchiré laissait deviner le geste suicidaire. _

_Le sang coula sur le sol, tandis que le corps tomba bruyamment en même temps que le tonnerre. Le fantôme ne put que regarder son lui du passé mourir dans l'agonie, trempé dans son propre sang. Il frémit d'horreur en entendant alors les pas du jeune Kakashi venir vers le salon. _

_« -Père, est ce vous savez si… »_

_Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir le visage choqué et terrifié de son fils devant son propre corps. Jamais il n'aurait cru assister à cette scène horrible et cruelle où le seul témoin était un garçon à peine âgé de 4 ans. _

_Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et la pâleur de son visage était encore plus blanche que la couleur de ses cheveux. Il s'approcha du corps de son père, qui était tourné le dos vers lui. Il aurait pu penser que son père s'était juste évanoui mais la flaque de sang qui entourait le corps lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait commis l'irréparable. _

_« -Père… » Murmura-t-il en espérant une réponse. _

_Rien. Pas même un souffle, juste la pluie, juste un tonnerre. _

_Ses pieds nus finirent par marcher dans le sang, mais Kakashi ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il fixait le corps mort de son paternel. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux d'enfants, il porta ses mains à son cœur, se recroquevillant, les épaules en avant, un sanglot sourd, puis un cri de désespoir et de chagrins retentit dans le domaine Hatake, accompagnant le bruit du l'orage._

* * *

Sakumo se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, haletant, portant sa main sur son front, tandis que le cri de son enfant résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, ses joues étaient mouillées par ses larmes. Il les effaça rapidement et tenta de se reprendre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien ne pouvait dire que c'était réel. Et pourtant au fond de lui, Sakumo savait que c'était vrai.

IL sortit de son lit et regarda l'heure : 3 heure du matin. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre du Hokage et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personnes, les pièges préventifs de la pièce personnelle n'avaient même été activés.

Il se décida alors d'aller au bureau du Hokage pour voir si son fils allait bien. Il remit son uniforme et sortit de l'appartement.

Sur le court chemin qui l'amena, il remarqua qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar. Le cri de son fils retentissait encore, glaçant le sang de Sakumo. Il s'en voulait tellement, et pourtant, c'était réellement passé, Kakashi avait surmonté ça, mais à quel prix ?

Arrivé en face de la porte du bureau du Hokage, Sakumo inspira et tenta de prendre l'expression normale de Shiroi. Puis il frappa. Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte malgré l'absence de réponse.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son fils endormi dans le fauteuil, la tête légèrement en arrière, soupirant doucement, tandis que sa poitrine montrait une respiration lente et détendue, tandis que son bras gauche pendait et l'autre bras maintenant un document, qui supposait que le Rokudaime lisait avant de s'endormir.

« -Ah lala, Kakashi…chuchota Sakumo à lui-même pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

Il saisit un plaid laissé dans un coin et recouvrit le sixième Hokage, tout en reprenant le document qu'il déposa sur la table.

« -Hey… » Dit tout à coup une voix ne venant de nulle part que Sakumo crut reconnaître.

Il parcourut la pièce et ne vit personne.

« -A tes pieds, imbécile, marmonna la voix.

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux et vit alors Pakkun. Quel surprise de voir son ancien compagnon d'autrefois !

« -Pakkun ?

-On se connaît alors ? S'étonna sans plus le petit chien.

Dans sa surprise et sa joie de revoir le carlin, il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait plus le physique du célèbre croc-blanc, donc le chien ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.

« -Allons dehors, dit-il en sortant.

Pakkun le suivit sans protester après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme endormi.

Après que la porte du bureau eut été fermée, Pakkun parla le premier.

« -Ton chakra ne m'est pas familier et tu as une odeur particulière, nota-t-il, qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je m'appelle Shiroi, je suis le bras droit du Hokage et pour une raison inconnue, j'aurai du être mort et me voilà vivant, dans une époque que je ne connais pas.

-Un vioc alors ? Ricana le chien.

-Je ne suis pas aussi vieux ! S'écria Shiroi légèrement vexé par les paroles du chien.

\- Alors tu es ce fameux Shiroi que Kakashi parle souvent…A moi, on me l'a fait pas, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne m'aies dit la vérité, je ne suis même certain que ton prénom est un faux. »

Sakumo n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la perspicacité de son ancien compagnon. Il hésita vraiment à lui dire la vérité.

« -Dépêche-toi mec, râla Pakkun.

-Je pense que tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais la vérité. » Fit l'homme avec tristesse.

Le carlin fixa longuement Shiroi, avec son habituel regard indifférent, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

« -J'avais un doute quand Kakashi m'ait parlé de toi, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, révéla Pakkun, maintenant que je te vois, je suis certain désormais de ton identité. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Boss. »

L'ancien croc-blanc cligna des yeux surpris. Ainsi son ancien carlin avait donc deviné qui il était. Il ne savait que dire en retour. Il lui adressa juste un sourire d'excuses. Il ne devrait pas être étonné. Pakkun était le chien le plus intelligent qu'il ait connu.

« -Merci de n'avoir rien dit à Kakashi.

-C'est normal.

-Depuis quand as-t-il signé le contrat d'invocation.

-Quelques heures après ta mort, répondit Pakkun avec un brin de chagrin dans la voix, lorsque tu es mort, ta signature a donc disparu, et il nous fallait rapidement un remplaçant, tu connais les invocations…Kakashi était le seul qui maintenait le lien qui nous unissait. Alors nous sommes allés le voir et il a signé sans protester. Le gamin était doué, il savait déjà invoquer alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de l'Académie, je suis sûr que tu aurais été fier de lui.

-Je le suis toujours.

-Mais pendant des années, Kakashi a été traumatisé par ta mort.

-Je sais…Je sais… »

Sakumo serra les poings en visualisant son fils seul dans ce monde qu'il avait abandonné par faiblesse. Il n'osait pas imaginer la souffrance que cela a dû lui faire.

« -Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, continua Pakkun en le faisant sortir de ses pensées sombres, Kakashi est l'être le plus courageux que j'ai pu connaître.

-Oui, approuva Sakumo, mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi Kakashi t'a invoqué ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Pakkun d'hésiter de répondre. Il jeta un œil à la porte comme pour être sûr que Kakashi n'apparaitrait pas brusquement.

« -Quand le gamin est seul et parfois quand il dort seul, il nous invoque, finit-il par confier.

-Quoi ? S'écria le vieil homme la gorge serrée, que veux-tu dire ?

-Depuis le jour de ta mort, Kakashi faisait parfois des insomnies et souvent il nous invoquait. Il avait arrêté de le faire quand il est devenu Genin, jusqu'à la mort de Rin, raconta Pakkun.

Sakumo connaissait l'histoire de Rin et d'Obito, il savait que c'était une période qui a été difficile pour son fils.

« -Depuis la mort de Rin, régulièrement, il nous appelait pour qu'on le tienne compagnie jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme, ensuite, lorsqu'il a pris en charge Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, il a cessé de le faire…mais depuis un certain temps, il recommence.

-Pour quels raisons ? Se demanda Sakumo en tentant de se remémorer ce qui a pu perturber Kakashi pour que ce dernier invoque de nouveau les chiens.

-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il refait des cauchemars depuis quelques semaines, il n'arrive pas à dormir dans son lit. »

Sakumo tressaillit comprenant alors les raisons pour lesquels son fils ne revenait plus dormir dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas seulement en raison d'un travail surchargé, mais aussi parce que le sommeil de Kakashi était perturbé. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ?

« -J'étais ravi d'avoir parlé avec toi, Boss, mais je dois retourner auprès du gamin, dit Pakkun.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans le bureau et fort heureusement, Kakashi dormait toujours paisiblement. Malheureusement, lorsque la porte se referma, le Hokage se réveilla sentant la présence d'un individu dans son bureau.

« -Shiroi ? S'étonna-t-il en faisant tomber son plaid.

-Pardon de vous avoir réveillé, Boss, lança le carlin.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs, c'est bon tu peux y aller.

-Bon, ok, bye Boss. Bye Shiroi, fit-il en se tournant vers l'autre homme qui le salua de la tête.

Pakkun disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« -Vous auriez dû me dire que vous faisiez des cauchemars, lança Shiroi à moitié énervé et à moitié triste.

Kakashi fut surpris de la connaissance de son conseiller et se contenta juste de ramasser le plaid et de le ranger là où il était habituellement.

« -Je suppose que vous aviez fait connaissance Pakkun et toi, dit-il seulement.

-Mon rôle est de préserver votre bien-être ! S'exclama Shiroi en ignorant la remarque de Kakashi, si vous ne me dites pas que ça ne va pas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, grinça le Hokage irrité.

-J'ai promis à Tsunade de prendre soin de vous mais si vous ne me faites pas confiance, comment puis-je tenir cette promesse !

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, répéta Kakashi de plus en plus énervé par le vieil homme.

-Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup…

-Je vais très bien ! S'exclama Kakashi en levant la voix, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

-Ce sont justement les miennes ! Répliqua Shiroi qui pour la première fois voyait son fils se mettre en colère, mais il resta indifférent.

Sakumo savait que son fils souffrait mais il ignorait la cause. Il savait que sa santé n'était pas bonne, car il le voyait. Kakashi avait beau caché sa fatigue aux autres, il verrait toujours les signes. C'était son fils après tout.

« -Très bien, tu es viré dans ce cas, déclara froidement Kakashi.

-Pardon ? Frémit Shiroi pris de court.

-J'ai dit que tu es viré, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Hokage-sama, je…

-Dehors ! Siffla le Rokudaime.

Sakumo était certain que cette colère soudaine et cette irritation qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en Kakashi était du justement à la fatigue accumulée. Le cœur lourd, il quitta vivement le bureau sans un salut. Il espérait que dans les jours à venir, voire les heures, Kakashi serait plus en état à réfléchir.

* * *

**La fatigue peut parfois engendrer des sautes d'humeur, de la nervosité voire des crises de larmes. Raison pour laquelle Kakashi réagit de cette manière alors que Sakumo/Shiroi ne faisait rien de mal. (Pourquoi j'explique ? Je suis con.)**


	4. Chapter 4

« -Hey, Hokage-Sama »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'ouvrirent sur le visage de Shikamaru. Il s'était penché vers le Hokage pour le réveiller.

« -Que…merde, pardon, soupira Kakashi en clignant les yeux, les yeux humides.

-Vous êtes endormis en pleines reunions, les conseillers ont préféré reporter la séance.

-Quoi ? »

Kakashi regarda autour de lui et nota qu'ils étaient encore dans la grande salle de réunion.

« -Merde…répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

-Combien de temps, vous n'avez pas dormi, Kakashi-sama ? »

Le rokudaime faillit redire à Shikamaru que le sama n'était pas obligé, mais se retint et resta silencieux.

« -C'est bien ce qui me semblait, vous dormez de moins en moins et vous êtes donc de moins en moins efficace…Marmonna Shikamaru.

Visiblement, le manque de sommeil de l'Hokage énervait un peu le chef du clan Nara. C'était un problème qu'il aurait ne pas avoir sous le bras, surtout quand la personne en question était la plus têtue du village.

« -J'ai pas le temps de dormir, se leva Kakashi, j'ai encore de la paperasse sous le bras.

-Vous vous rendez compte que par votre faute on vient de déplacer une réunion importante ? »

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres. Il sentait chaque instant que son corps allait lâcher mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette futilité, il était Hokage, il devait faire son travail.

« -Tant mieux, je pourrai avancer sur mon travail. » Dit-il seulement et se dirigea vers son bureau avec hâte. Suivi d'un Shikamaru qui peinait à lui rappelait que dormir était important pour un Hokage.

Arrivé devant son bureau, Kakashi lâcha un soupir et regarda son jeune conseiller désespéré. Dire qu'il avait renvoyé Shiroi, une semaine auparavant, à cause de ça et désormais il le regrettait, il se demanda même ce qu'il lui a pris.

Alors qu'il empoigna le poignet de la porte, il vacilla. Ces jambes ne le maintenaient plus, son corps devint lourd, ses yeux le piquaient beaucoup plus qu'avant.

« -Tu as certainement raison…murmura-t-il finalement alors qu'il commençait à voir de plus en plus flou, mais…il faut que…je…Shiroi… »

Sa vision s'obstrua, les ténèbres envahissaient sa vue. Il tomba en arrière, sa conscience le lâcha. Shikamaru le rattrapa avant qu'il ne percute le sol brutalement. Il alerta des gardes qui vinrent l'aider.

« -Maudit Kakashi, vous étiez complètement épuisés, jura Shikamaru.

XXX

Shiroi, qui avait réussi à trouver une chambre d'hotel en attendant qu'on lui trouve un logement, fut surpris de voir Shikamaru, essoufflé venir à lui. Ce dernier lui raconta alors le malaise qu'a eu Kakashi.

« -Sakura vient de l'ausculter, lui dit Shikamaru sur le chemin, elle craint que pour rester éveiller, Kakashi ait utilisé sa réserve de chakras.

-Quoi ? Mais il est complètement stupide ? Lâcha brusquement Shiroi.

-Je vous le fais, ne pas dire, marmonna Shikamaru légèrement surpris de la spontanéité de l'autre homme.

Sakumo espérait que rien ne grave n'arrive à son fils et accéléra le pas.

« -Au fait, Shiroi, si je vous ai cherché, c'est parce que juste avant de s'évanouir, Kakashi a dit votre nom. » L'informa le jeune homme.

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux et esquissa un discret sourire.

XXX

Quand Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le noir complet. Comment cela se faisait ? Pourquoi était-il dans une pièce aussi noire, il tourna la tête et rien, pas une lumière, pas une silhouette rien. Il paniqua, cherchant avec ces autres sens, une possible présence. Mais la fatigue accumulée et un mal de tête empêchèrent ces sens de se concentrer.

« -Kakashi-sensei ? »

C'était la voix de Sakura.

« -Sakura ? Où es-tu ? Déglutit-il en se redressant.

Il sentit Sakura lui maintenir le dos et l'obliger à se coucher.

« -Vous êtes épuisés, vous avez même de la fièvre, sensei, il faut que vous dormiez…Dit-elle doucement.

Mais pourquoi elle n'avait pas allumé les lumières ?

« -Sakura, peux-tu allumer ma lampe s'il te plait ? »

Il eut un silence de mort, qui fit frissonner Kakashi, comme prit d'un doute.

« -Sensei, est ce que vous me voyez ? »

Kakashi cligna des yeux, il faisait toujours noir.

« -Non, je ne te vois pas…Pourquoi ?

-Sensei, je pense que vous êtes aveugle. » Répondit-elle.

XXX

Arrivé dans les appartements du Hokage, ils furent accueillis par les deux élèves de Kakashi accompagnés des collègues médecins de Sakura.

« -Shiroi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-il sautant les salutations.

Le visage de Sakura devint dur mais sans aucune once d'inquiétude.

« -Il s'est réveillé, tout à l'heure, je viens de lui donner un somnifère, il dort comme un bébé, mais…son utilisation de chakra a endommagé quelques nerfs optiques, répondit-elle.

-C'est-à-dire ? Fit Shikamaru les sourcils froncés.

-Il a perdu temporairement l'usage de ses yeux. Il a concentré trop de chakras sur ses yeux, sans doute, pour les laisser ouvert très longtemps, ce qui a causé une rupture de certains nerfs optiques, raison pour laquelle tout à l'heure il s'est évanoui. »

Shiroi s'assit sous le choc, même si c'était temporaire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son fils puisse devenir aveugle et encore moins qu'il puisse opter pour une solution aussi radicale.

« -Combien de temps le sera-t-il ? Continua Shikamaru.

-Cela va dépendre de son temps de repos, au plut tôt je dirais deux semaines, au plus tard, 1 mois…Il faudra aussi qu'il prenne un traitement que je lui prescrirai.

-Je ferai m'occuper de lui, balança tout à coup Shiroi.

Les têtes se tournèrent tous vers lui. C'était sorti tout seul, il avait pendant un instant oublié que personne ne savait pour sa vraie identité, qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme du passé. Il sourit gené.

« -Je…J'avais promis à Tsunade de prendre soin du Hokage et je n'y suis pas arrivé, dit-il.

-Il était insupportable cette dernière semaine, l'appuya Shikamaru, c'est bien normal que vous n'ayez pas pu le convaincre de dormir. Mais bref passons, ça devrait dire que le travail du Hokage sera stoppé ?

-Nous allons voir cela après, cassa Shiroi qui avait du mal à croire qu'on parlait déjà de ça alors que son fils n'était pas bien, la santé du Hokage passe avant tout.

-Oui, affirma Sakura qui ignora le visage embarrassé de Shikamaru, je vous laisse Kakashi, Shiroi, je reviendrai le voir demain matin, en attendant qu'il se repose, qu'il ne sorte pas de son lit, quitte à l'attacher. »

Ces derniers mots étaient emplis d'une menace terrible et tous hochèrent la tête.

XXX

Shiroi resta au chevet de Kakashi tout le reste de la journée, comme si ce dernier était à l'article de la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son fils. Personne ne le savait et personne n'aurait pu comprendre son angoisse face à cette situation. Sakumo a toujours été ainsi, son fils passait avant tout. Il se souvenait de la fois où Kakashi, âgé de 3 ans, avait attrapé la grippe. Pendant des jours, il n'avait pas dormi, veillé auprès de son fils et harcelé Tsunade pour qu'elle vienne tous les jours.

Il posa une main sur le front de son unique enfant, la fièvre avait désormais diminué, c'était un bon signe. Un bandage a été posé autour des yeux de Kakashi. Le vieux père ne put s'empêcher de caresser la chevelure qu'il avait héritée de lui. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux que dans ces souvenirs. Le gamin hyperactif avec un caractère terrible avait au moins gardé cette qualité capillaire.

« -Mmmm…Papa ? » Murmura-Kakashi à demi endormi, la tête pivotant sur le côté.

Shiroi retira brusquement sa main et retint son souffle, gardant le silence. Mais le somnifère de Sakura semblait efficace car Kakashi ne se réveilla pas.

Le vieil homme soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour que Kakashi découvre qui il est. Il se leva de son siège et se persuada d'aller aussi se coucher en espérant que la nuit puisse faire reposer le Hokage.

Un fracas terrible fit sauter du lit Shiroi qui se précipita vers le bruit. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kakashi au milieu du salon entre des chaises à terre.

XXX

« -Hokage-sama ! » S'écria Shiroi en l'aidant à se relever craignant que son fils ne soit blessé quelques parts.

« -Shiroi ? C'est vous ?

-Oui, c'est moi, assura-t-il.

-Je veux m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'ai été très cruel et injuste envers vous, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Je vous ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, Kakashi-sama, mais il faut que vous retourniez au lit, il n'est à peine que trois heures du matin.

-Trois heures ? Répéta l'autre incrédule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi plus de deux jours.

-Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »

Shiroi saisit le bras droit de Kakashi et le dirigea doucement. Le 6ème avait du mal à croire qu'il dépendait désormais entièrement de quelqu'un à cause de sa perte de vue. Sakura lui avait dit deux semaines…mais c'était trop long.

Le vieil homme lui fit s'asseoir sur le lit et posa délicatement sa main sur son front. A son contact, un frisson nostalgique parcourut Kakashi. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation. Mais c'était quand ? Et où ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce geste n'était pas anodin ?

« -Vous avez encore un peu de fièvres, mais c'est mieux, recouchez-vous, sinon Sakura va me passer un savon. »

Kakashi rit doucement, il était clair que son ancienne élève n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il sentit les couvertures le recouvrir. Chaque geste que produisit Shiroi, devenait de plus en plus énigmatique. Le plus jeune eut du mal à comprendre cette sensation de nostalgie qui le prenait.

« -Je vais vous laisser, Hokage-sama. »

« -Attend. »

Shiroi était prêt à partir quand Kakashi le stoppa.

« -Vous ne comptez pas partir ? » La somnolence s'entendait dans sa voix.

« -Non, je resterais auprès de vous, à vos côtés... » _Toujours._

Dans la pénombre, alors que Shiroi ferma la porte, il entendit un chuchotement.

« -Toujours…. » Soupira Kakashi dans les bras de Morphée.

La porte claqua doucement. Shiroi posa son front sur la porte en se demandant si Kakashi avait deviné ou était-ce la fatigue qui avait parlé ?

* * *

_« -Allez, mon fils, il est temps d'aller au lit. » Lança Sakumo en portant son enfant de 4 ans dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa chambre._

_« -Dois-je vraiment y aller ? »_

_« -Oui, fils, c'est important de dormir. »_

_Arrivé dans sa chambre, il déposa Kakashi dans son petit futon et le borda avec tendresse._

_« -Demain, on ira à la pêche si tu veux, proposa Sakumo en voyant la mine déçue de son fils._

_A ces mots, le visage de Kakashi s'éclaira._

_« -D'accord ! » S'exclama-t-il._

_Sakumo éclata de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux argentés de Kakashi._

_« -Il est temps de dormir. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa une dernière fois la joue. Kakashi ferma les yeux, accueillant ce geste paternel._

_« -Vous ne comptez pas partir ? »_

_Sakumo regarda affectueusement son enfant qui craignait que son père parte en mission en pleine nuit._

_« -Non, je resterai auprès de toi. Toujours. »_

_-Toujours. » Répéta Kakashi en fermant les yeux, rassuré._

_Toujours. _


End file.
